harmonicfandomcom-20200214-history
November 17
November 17 is known in checkiday.com as "The Little Mermaid Day". People Births *1905 - Mischa Auer (actor) *1907 - Les Clark (animator) *1925 - Walter Peregoy (artist, colour stylist and background artist) *1928 - Rance Howard (actor) *1942 - Martin Scorsese (director, producer, actor, and comedian) *1944 **Danny DeVito (live-action/voice actor, comedian, director, producer and filmmaker) **Gary Goldman (film producer, director, animator, screenwriter, writer and voice actor) *1947 - Will Vinton (animator) *1949 - Jon Avnet (director, producer, and screenwriter) *1951 - Stephen Root (live-action/voice actor and comedian) *1960 - RuPaul (actor, drag queen, model, author, and singer) *1964 - Ralph Garman (live-action/voice actor, comedian, and TV & radio host) *1965 - Darryl Kurylo (voice actor) *1966 - Thomas McHugh (live-action/voice actor) *1967 - John Kennedy (puppeteer and puppet builder) *1974 **Leslie Bibb (actress) **Sarah Paulson (same as above) *1976 - Brian T. Delaney (live-action/voice actor) *1978 **Rachel McAdams (actress) **Tom Ellis (actor) *1990 - Shanica Knowles (actress and singer) Deaths *1985 - Jimmy Ritz (comedian) *1989 - Billy Lee (child actor and singer) *2012 - Bonnie Lynn Fields (actress and Mouseketeer) *2014 - Rokurō Naya (voice actor) *2016 - Steve Truglia (stuntman) *2017 - Rikard Wolff (live-action/voice actor and singer) Shorts *1934 - The Dognapper Television *1985 - The Disney Channel Premiere Film, The Blue Yonder premieres on Disney Channel. *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Ducks of the West" premieres in syndication. *1989 - The DuckTales episode "The Masked Mallard" and the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "When Mice Were Men" premiere in syndication. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "The Dimming" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "Night of the Living Mud" premieres in syndication. *1995 - The Timon & Pumbaa episode "Back Out in the Outback"/"Gabon with the Wind" and the Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Marine Mammals" premiere in syndication. *1996 - The Brotherly Love episode "Downtown Girl" premieres on The WB. *1997 **The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "A Plant Grows in Bear's House" premieres on Playhouse Disney. **''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' premieres in syndication with the episode "The Good-bye Chick". *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Revenge of the Raenoks" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2003 - Lilo & Stitch: The Series premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Elastico". *2009 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh premieres on Playhouse Disney with the episode "Roo's Pebble in the Pond/Darby's Super Sleuth Surprise". *2015 **The Evermoor Chronicles episode "Drifty" premieres on Disney Channel. **The Muppets episode "Too Hot to Handler" premieres on ABC. *2017 **'' The Punisher '' premieres on Netflix. **The Once Upon a Time episodes "Eloise Gardener" and "Pretty in Blue" premiere on ABC. Movies *1989 - Disney's The Little Mermaid and MGM & Don Bluth's All Dogs Go To Heaven was released on the same day, but Ariel and her friends stand out as the 1989 Box Office winner. *2000 - Universal Studios' How the Grinch Stole Christmas VHS & DVD Releases *1998 - An All Dogs Christmas Carol Video games *2009 **The Just Dance Series had begun in North America with the original game released only for the Wii. **'' The Princess and the Frog '' is released for Wii and Nintendo DS. *2017 - Star Wars Battlefront II Books *2010 - The Art of Tangled Disney's Theme park happenings *2011 - Toy Story Land opens at Hong Kong Disneyland. *2015 - Mickey and the Wondrous Book will premiere in the Storybook Theater at Hong Kong Disneyland. Category:Days in Screen History